Wolfox Saga
by NeoRidley
Summary: A story of how few people have the power to change the world. AU


**Wolfox Saga**

**1****st**** M CH.1: **_**Weaving a Story**_

**Once upon a time, there existed a sole planet called "Lylat." A planet completely dependent on the power of music. Those that utilize this power through song or through instruments were called "tuners." Supposedly, there was a prophet, the most powerful tuner of them all who has the potential to change the world completely. Many tuners have been born over the course of history, but none of them was the prophet. Eventually the prophecy became myth, and myth became legend, and legend became merely a bedtime story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ACT 1**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BD: 2009**

**It was a cold night. Just in the canter of the Zoness capital was a giant red castle, surrounded by a music barrier to keep out intruders. Escaping just off the south balcony of the fourth floor of the castle, was a grey Lylatian lupine named Wolf O'Donnel, heir to the Zoness Empire. Instead of his usual red viscount attire, he was wearing his casual red clothes with rips in them, his javelin latched onto his back, all to hide his identity though the eye patch on his right eye would definitely give it away.**

**He jumped off the balcony, and into the trees. Just then he heard voices. He thought it must've been the castle guards, sure enough he was right.**

"**Did you hear that?" Guard A said.**

"**Hear what?" Guard B said.**

"**That sounded like someone was trying to sneak out of the castle grounds through the trees."**

"**Well even if they do manage to get past us, they would have to disable the music barrier by destroying the device that makes it."**

"**That has to be the most stupidest thing you ever said! What device is there? We just have to put the tuner to sleep."**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot about that."**

"**You know, one must question the logic behind simply talking about our castle's weaknesses like this when the prince could be out here trying to escape."**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**Because the music barrier is down." Guard B looked up at the sky and saw that he was right.**

"**Oh my God! Who could have done such a thing?!"**

"**Start running because when I get a hold of you, I'm going to shove my lance so far up your ass that you'll be pooping wood!! And steel!!"**

**While that was going on, Wolf was already long gone. He couldn't quite remember exactly why he was running away, but that he felt that he was supposed to meet someone at Macbeth. But as to who that person was he couldn't quite grasp. All that he knew was that he had to meet someone somewhere, and that was more than enough reason to run away. He headed towards the village, dreading that feeling of emptiness that's sure to come in the morning.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ACT 2**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BD: 2009**

**It was a warm morning, just on the top balcony of Corneria Castle was a orange-red Lylatian vulpine named Fox McCloud, prince of Corneria. He was donning a blue robe that covered his entire body, underneath he was just wearing pants. He felt like there was someone there, even if he was the only one there. He wasn't exactly sure who or what it was but there it was.**

"**What are you doing up here Fox?" said a voice. Fox turned around to find that the voice belonged to Peppy Hare, his mentor in magic.**

"**No reason." he said, trying to suppress the feeling he had earlier.**

"**It's almost time for to launch the Great Fox. What are you doing here?"**

"**Like I said, nothing."**

"**Well, just be sure to get to the docking bay on time."**

"**Okay." he said as Peppy walked away. As soon as he made sure that he was gone, he slammed his fist on to the railing, almost breaking it in the process. Never had he felt so much confusion in his life. "Damn it! Just what the hell is happening to me?!" He just couldn't put it together, he always felt that someone was with him, but no one that would constantly leave him the feeling of emptiness that he felt every damn day. On top of that he had a fiancé that he saw as a friend. How could he just reject her like that?**

**After he suppressed the feeling of loneliness, he went down into the docking bay where the Great Fox was preparing it's final stages of launch. The giant land ship looked almost looked like a fox, completely white, and with the crest of the Cornelian Royal Family that looked like a fox with wings.**

"**Are we all ready to go Fox?" Peppy asked.**

"**Yes. I will head to Macbeth to secure our possible food surplus, while you head for the Katina capital to begin negotiations will the ruling family."**

"**Yep. It would be a lot easier if your mother were still alive, or if your father would just come home already."**

"**I know, but we must do what we can in the meantime." and with that they took their positions inside the Great Fox, Peppy as the Pilot, Fox as the Commander.**

"**We're go for launch!" Peppy exclaimed.**

"**Excellent! Great Fox move out!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ACT3**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AC: 2009**

**It was a warm morning. Just outside of the Zoness Museum of Natural and Political History, was a school bus with students coming here on a field trip, two of them bearing special mention.**

**The first being Rei Yami, a boy of seventeen. He had long green hair, down to his knees, with matching green eyes, donning a grey hoodie with most of his hair tucked beneath. Rei will occasionally hear a noise, a noise only he can hear. When he does hear it, he will wander of in a zombie-like manner as if he were trying to find the source of the noise.**

**The second being Vic Rybant, a boy of nineteen. He had rainbow-colored spiky hair. He was donning a black shirt with matching pants, almost completely covered in piercings and rainbow tattoos. In case you haven't guessed by now, yes he is gay, because of that he's been through a lot of crap. He usually doesn't let it bother him though, emphasis on usually.**

"**So Rei, did you hear that noise again?" Vic said.**

"**Unfortunately, yes. I think I'm starting to going go crazy if I haven't already."**

"**If it's any consolation I believe you." he said as they were walking into the museum.**

"**You do?"**

"**Well they way I figure, maybe there really is a noise you're hearing. Maybe there are some things that only certain people can see and hear and feel." he said as they were walking in to the art department.**

"**Well thanks to whatever that is, I'm about ready to put a gun to my head." he said in a half-serious-half-sarcastic tone**

"**Don't be like that."**

"**But it's the truth! No one understands me! No one believes me! One person isn't enough to convince people that I'm hearing something that's making me go out of my goddamn mind!" he yelled out rather hysterically. Just then Vic slapped Rei across the face.**

"**Get a hold of your self! For Christ's sake you're in a museum!"**

"**I'm sorry it's just-" he never got to finish the sentence, for he was hearing the noise again. It's didn't really seem like a noise anymore than a voice, yet it was all distorted. He began to walk towards a certain statue, completely ignorant to the world around him. The statue in question look like a swordsman playing the violin. As soon as he approached it, he began to climb the statue.**

"**Rei! Snap out of it!" Vic said as he as he tried to get Rei to get down.**

"**I have found you!" the noise said as Rei made contact with the statue's violin. Suddenly the statue began to glow, engulfing the two in its light.**

"**What the hell is going on here?!" Vic yelled as the light got brighter and brighter. Finally the light disappeared, the two boys going with them. Oddly, no one bothered to look for them, because they never came back to this time, yet their story doesn't end here.**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
